Anthro Pokemon x Human: Origins
by Alleskeins
Summary: A one off, showing how the main series of AP x H started. Adult content, viewer discretion advised.


**Wow, one year of AP x H. I want to take the time to thank everyone who has been along for the ride so far and I want to thank the newbies for checking out my works. It really means a lot to me, that you're all with me.**

 **This will be a very special occasion, because I've decided to make an origin story to the series. I'm going to explain some unasked questions like: How did the Pokémon turn anthro and how did the region come to be the way it is now?**

 **I hope you're going to enjoy this and whether you've been with the series for a while or you're completely new to it, thank you for your support.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What you need to know at first, is this: the region of Vindicta wasn't always like the way it is now. You know, with anthro Pokémon and humans living together.

Nowadays, it isn't unusual to see couples of both species having all sorts of relationships and building families. But that wasn't the case back in my days. Let me tell you how it all started, trust me, you'll understand soon.

My name is Shay McClyde, and I used to be a specialist on Pokémon back before they were anthropomorphic. And believe it or not… I was the one who caused that to change.

For context, you should probably know what I look like and what I do. I am, or rather was 21 years old when this story began. Back then, I was a fresh and energetic man with a pretty fit body and styled hazel brown hair. I was wearing a blue hoodie with bright yellow fabric on the inside and a dark green T-shirt underneath.

My blue jeans were filled with little holes here and there and my sneakers were worn out and dirty. The reason for that was that I was exploring around Vindicta a lot which involved everything from climbing, diving, delving into caves and stomping through marshes.

From the East to the West of the country I've seen almost everything Vindicta has to offer. I met all sorts of people from all kinds of strokes of life. What really interested me though, were the Pokémon of the Region. You know, the ones that weren't anthropomorphic yet.

We had all kinds of them roam our lands, originating from all sorts of other regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the whole shtick. I have no idea how they got here. Maybe some of them escaped some cruise ships that they came with, maybe some of them just migrated here from the ocean or through the air. Either way, they all are living within Vindicta now. Whether it be in the cold north or the tropical south. The mild center or the serene beach regions in the east and west.

Pokémon, as far as I am concerned, were the most loving and trusting creatures I've ever seen. I often think of them as companions rather than mere animals. Throughout my travels I've made friends with several of them, I've been given berries by a pack of Eevees when I was lost in the Alabaster forest, a Ninetales kept me warm with fire when I was exploring the windy caves at Mt. Ulciscor in the Glace Tundra and a Lapras helped me cross over from the mainland to the Kabakas islands off shore in the south.

People needed to understand that these Pokémon have feelings and their own character, but it was very hard for a lot of people to grasp. All I saw when I walked around the major cities like Arkani, Lagunia or the capital city, called Orion City back then, were gyms where they had Pokémon beat the shit out of each other. It made me feel so sorry for them. I must have been in the minority though because people didn't seem to have a problem with it. And Pokémon battles are still as popular as ever.

But when no one else was going to do it, then I had to change something. I had to somehow show people that Pokémon can be more than just tools and fighting partners.

So I devised a plan. For months I had been studying up on a legendary Pokémon called Jirachi. Nobody had ever seen it and it had only been heard of in legends. But seeing as most other legendary Pokémon apparently shaped the universe and control space and time, it wasn't hard to believe that this one was said to be able to grant wishes. Legend has it, that once every once in a while, when the planets align, a Jirachi would fall from the sky and crash onto our world.

According to my calculations and the legends that I've read, this exact thing would happen that night. I packed my supplies in a travelling pouch and left my apartment enthusiastically. It was a nice day in Orion city. The sun was shining brightly and glimmers of light reflected off the windows of the skyscrapers.

It was one of the days that told me something great was going to happen and I walked down the empty streets. It was a pretty urban street. My home was located deep within the city center, in an apartment complex. The street was pretty narrow and only a few trash cans next to the buildings shared it with me.

I walked along at a wandering pace. There was still a lot of time until nightfall after all. I was thinking of what to do once I reached the wild. How I would go about keeping a lookout for Jirachi and where I would start my search. What would Jirachi even look like?

I put my hand to my chin as I fell into deep thought. I imagined some kind of huge creature with elegance and an imposing figure. A Pokémon with such power must have a pretty strong build. Would it be walking on all fours? Slithering like a snake maybe? Maybe it's even bipedal like a human.

As I was asking myself these questions, my thoughts were disturbed by a group of kids standing around in a circle on a playground and cheering for something. I couldn't help but be curious as I approached them. When I came closer I noticed that they made room in the middle for two other kids, one girl and one boy, who were standing across from each other. Each of them had a Pokéball in hand ready to open it.

"What's going on here?" I asked one of the kids at the edge of the ring.

"Huh? Oh, hey Mister. Jen and Leo are going to have a battle with their Pokémon they caught today. They want to try for the Gyms sometime, so they challenged each other to see whose Pokémon was better." The little girl yelled in excitement.

"*sigh* Here we go again." I knew that this playground was often used for battling but it was kind of hard to watch every time. "Do you really have to do this? I mean can't you just keep good care of your Pokémon and maybe not force them to just hurt one another?"

The little girl cocked her head as if I spoke absolute nonsense. "But how else are we supposed to get better at fighting with them?"

"I… I dunno. But don't you think that it could be pretty painful for the Pokémon?"

The girl twirled her hair in innocence "Well, if our Pokémon ever get really hurt we can always go to the Pokécenter."

"Yeah, but… why put them through the fighting at all? I bet they don't want to hurt each other either." I knew that it would be met with deaf ears, but it's worth a shot.

"Hehehe, you're silly Mister. The Pokémon like fighting too. They want to serve their trainer and get stronger along with him." She giggled with a cheery smile.

I exhaled in defeat and turned my view to the center of the ring again.

The boy, who had red, flaming hair readied his Pokéball and called out. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Char! Charmander!" the little fire lizard called out as it wiggled its fiery tail in excitement.

"Eevee, come out!" the opposing girl yelled and with a red beam of light sent out a little fluffy Eevee.

"Eevee!" it yelled in eagerness.

I took a deep breath as I saw the battle begin.

The Pokémon took their battle stances and faced each other when the first kid gave the first command. "Eevee, use Tackle!" The girl named Jen yelled out.

The Eevee dashed forward and hit the unprepared Charmander with its head. With an unexpected force, the Charmander was knocked back and was launched through the air for several feet. Its tiny body scraped across the ground until it came to a hold. It was painful to watch. At least for me. The kids seemed to cheer for it though and mumbled among each other predicting what would happen next.

I was already nervous myself. And it seemed that my fear was justified.

As the Charmander rose up again, Leo was next in issuing a command. "Charmander, answer that Tackle with an Ember attack!"

"CHARMANDER!" It yelled as it built up a glint of fire inside of its mouth. That's when my reflexes kicked in. I shoved away the kids that were blocking me from the ring and dashed through them. It was as if time went by in slow motion.

I jumped forward and snatched the Eevee up in my arms shortly before the attack shot out. A ball of flame barely missed the Eevee that I had picked up and a batch of scorched grass was left where the Eevee had stood before.

I looked down at the Eevee, shaking in shock. I carefully petted it to calm it down. The tiny Pokémon relaxed and rubbed its head against my hand.

"What was that about Mister? We were in the middle of a fight. You can't just pick up my Pokémon in the middle of that!" The girl yelled at me annoyed.

"But you almost burned this little Eevee, doesn't that bother you?" I asked, suppressing my slight anger.

"That's just what happens during a fight! My dad is in the Kalayda City Police Department and he said this is alright as long as we take care of our Pokémon afterwards." The little boy Leo chimed in.

"B…But do you think that your Pokémon really want to hurt each other until they get knocked out, just to be shoved back into those tiny Pokéballs of yours again?" I answered with more anger in my voice. The kids looked at me in confusion. None of them understood what my problem was.

"You wouldn't do that to another human either right? Pokémon have feelings just like you do too! You don't want to fight this Charmander either, do you?" I lifted up the little Eevee and looked it in the eyes. It was slightly anxious and switched between looking at me and its owner, the little girl. It was confused and didn't know what to do.

I noticed that I just made it more nervous the more I put it on the spot and just set it down again.

One of the kids spoke out "Well, of course we wouldn't do it to other humans, but these are Pokémon. And we collect Pokémon for fighting. It's always been like that."

I sighed to myself. "Yeah, I know. It's always been like that." The Eevee looked up at me from the ground and smiled at me. I smiled back at it as it rubbed its head against my leg. "I just wish that it would be different."

I left the group of kids behind as I straightened my backpack and walked further towards the exit of the city. "Maybe it's pointless to try to convince them." I thought as I heard the voices of the kids behind me.

"Well, let's get back to where we left off." Jen said to Leo.

But Leo was busy looking at his Charmander. "Charmander, you're bleeding!" he said in shock as he noticed a scrape wound from the former Tackle."

"Char!" it grumbled as it rubbed its head.

"So… can we go on?" The girl asked again.

"N…No, let's leave it at that. We can fight another time… maybe." Leo said as he tended to the Charmander's wounds.

A smile crossed my face as I heard that. And with a reinvigorated good mood, I moved on.

As I reached the outskirts of the city it was already getting late. I've been walking for several hours trying to get to the nearby hill that overlooked the city. I thought that was my best option for an overlook to see the arrival of Jirachi.

But as the evening sun already set over the lush grass fields I was surprised by a loud thundering noise. I looked up at the sky and saw a strange glowing rock, almost like a falling star, whisk through the air. It left a long trail of golden light. "What the hell? Is that… is that Jirachi?" I asked myself as the weird object zoomed by over me.

A loud crash sound rang out as it came down on the hill I was heading towards. It was still far off from where I was but I still felt the pressure of the impact as the wave of compressed air hit me. I stumbled a few steps backward as the light of the far away crash dimmed after the initial bright crash.

With new vigor and excitement, I ran towards the hill even though it was still several miles away and I wasn't really an ace in sports to run all the distance. But the thrill of the possibility of actually meeting a legendary Pokémon got my blood pumping. In the span of another hour, I reached the foot of the hill, gasping for air. The hill was dense with plant life and several trees covered it. I rested with my back leaning against one of them. I was sweating profusely. I must have been running for only a few miles though it felt like several dozens.

"*wheeze* Goddamn, I need to work out more. Phew." I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pulled out a bottle of water. "AHHH that feels goooood!" I groaned as the cool water went down my throat. It immediately cooled me and I felt refreshed again.

I chugged down the water when suddenly the bushes nearby began rustling. Out of curiosity I went closer and inspected the source of the noise. It couldn't have been anything that big because the relatively small bush the rustling came from.

"He…Hello?" I called out to whatever was hiding within the leaves. It wasn't long after that, that a little figure emerged. A tiny white Pokémon on two legs with a star topping its head like a crown. It was really, really tiny and with little blue ribbons tied to the edges of its star crown it was so damn adorable. It didn't remind me of any Pokémon that I've ever met before but with over 700 of them, it isn't always easy to keep up. It stared up at me with emerald green, curious eyes with little stripes of green color underneath them.

"Hey there, little guy." I said with a gentle smile but at the sound of the word "guy" the little Pokémon gasped and sulked as it shook its head.

"Hrmph." It grumbled and took on a very feminine pose, with both of its tiny hands pressed to its hips and raising its nose as if it was insulted.

I rolled my eyes as I held back my laughter "Okay, hey there little girl then. I'm sorry."

The little Pokémon nodded and smiled at me happily. It crossed his arms in approval at which point I noticed that a golden cape was attached to its arms. It flapped them open like wings and started to float. It flew up to the height of my chest and inspected the water bottle that I was holding. It was staring at it in longing but fumbled around with its fingers, too shy to ask me for it.

"Are you thirsty, perhaps?" I asked as I opened the bottle and handed it over to the floating Pokémon. Even mid-air, it managed to grab the bottle with two hands and began to drink from it.

"*glug glug glug* AHHHH!" It sighed in refreshment.

"Seems like you must've had quite a journey behind you as well." I said as I petted the floating Pokémon's head and it closed its eyes happily. "I'm on a journey myself, I'm actually looking for a legendary Pokémon called Jirachi. I want to make a wish to it."

For a second, the little Pokémon froze up and looked at me as if wanting to say something. "Ji…" But it put a hand to its mouth before it could say it.

"What was that?"

She shook her head rapidly before putting a finger to her chin in thought. She floated up to me and pulled on the sleeve of my blue hoodie.

"What is it?"

She pointed to the top of the steep hill and tugged me towards the direction of the trampled path that snakes around it.

"You want me to follow you, don't you? Do you actually know where I can find Jirachi?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll trust you. Lead the way."

She clapped her hands in joy and flew on ahead. Something about her eagerness was really endearing. I trotted along, trying to keep up with her.

I was surprised as the little Pokémon waited up for me before jumping onto my back. "Woah, what now?"

She seemed to be extremely curious about my backpack and dove into it. I marched on as she rummaged around in the stuff inside the backpack. It was kinda cute to see the little star crown poke out from the top lid.

Her head popped out again and she had a little cylinder in her hand that she found. She petted my head and as I turned my head back to her, she pointed at the cylinder in question.

"Oh, that's just a kaleidoscope, it's a silly little toy that I got from an astrologist in the Glace Tundra. Look, I show you how it works."

I showed her to put the cylinder to one of her eyes and look through it while closing her other eye.

"Ohhhhh!" She sighed in wonder as she saw the different shapes and colors inside the kaleidoscope twist and take on different patterns.

"You like that, don't you?"

She nodded, not putting the kaleidoscope down for even a second as she kept turning it. I smiled widely and chuckled a little. "You know I haven't even given you a name to call you by yet. And since you seem to like the kaleidoscope so much, what do you think of the name Kalayda? Sound good?"

She put the kaleidoscope down and looked at me with sparkling eyes. "JI!" she yelled out in happiness and hugged my head from behind with all of her tiny body.

"Kalayda it is then. It's nice to finally have a name for you. I was worried I couldn't even call you by anything. Come to think of it, my name is Shay. Not that you would have to spell it, but still might be good for you to know."

From that moment on, Kalayda kept sitting on my shoulders and held on to my head. We'd already been halfway up the mountain when we met a little Swinub on the side of the path. "Sw! Swinub!" It snuffled as it tried to get some berries from a bush.

But the Swinub was even smaller than Kalayda and Swinubs don't really have limbs to reach up to places like that. So the little Swinub resulted to ramming the stem of the bush with its head. But to no avail. The already slanted eyes of the little pig Pokémon drooped in sadness as it was about to give up. "Swiii."

Kalayda floated off my back in surprise as I suddenly walked towards the bush. She followed me and watched me curiously.

The Swinub looked at me slightly nervously as I approached. "Hey, you little fur ball. You want some berries, huh?"

"Swi! Swi!" It squeaked excitedly.

I smiled at the cute little Pokémon and leaned up to the bush to pick some of the blue berries that were hanging higher up on it. Those were the riper ones since a lot of the small critters don't reach them. "Here you go, buddy." I said as I piled the berries up on the ground. With a happy squeak, it jumped onto the pile and gobbled them up eagerly.

Kalayda came over to us, looking up at me with a smile as the Swinub ate the berries. She nodded in understanding and floated up to the top of the bush to pick the ripe berries off herself. She came back down and as if to show me that she learned from what I did, she added the berries in her arms to the pile.

I rubbed her head appreciatively. "You really are a good girl, Kalayda."

She giggled joyously as she twisted her head so I would actually caress her tiny cheeks. She leaned against my head and looked at me with glistening, upturned eyes. I rubbed her cheeks with my thumb as I smiled. She responded by closing her eyes in bliss and even a slight blush crossed her face for some reason.

"Hehe, what's gotten into you all of the sudden?" I asked her as I chuckled at her cute behavior. But instead of giving me an answer, she flew back onto my shoulders and pointed forward up the hill. She wanted me to go on. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we were on a quest to find Jirachi.

As I remembered my reason for being here again, I buckled up my backpack with Kalayda on my shoulders and tramped onward. Kalayda ran her tiny hands through my hair until she pressed her face against it and nuzzled it. It was all too sweet and with both of us smiling, we ascended the hill further.

When we finally arrived at the top, it was already nightfall. Kalayda flew up ahead toward a plateau that overlooked the Kleftos Meadows and Orion City in the distance. She found a flat rock which was covered in dry, soft moss. It made a perfect backrest, leaning against the boulder behind it. Kalayda pointed me towards it and wanted me to sit down.

As I finally got a chance to rest my weary body on the moss I sighed happily and let Kalayda sit in my lap.

"Weren't we going up here to find Jirachi? Should we really be resting right now that we're here? Where is it supposed to be any…." I was silenced as Kalayda pressed a finger against my lips.

"Jirachi." She whispered calmly.

"Yeah, we're looking for…" My eyes widened in realization. "Wait, did you just say Jirachi?"

"Jirachi." She nodded in confirmation and smiled.

"You? You're Jirachi? I was… I was expecting Jirachi to be like a huge creature or something. Like Dialga, Groudon or Arceus even." I said absolutely dumbfounded.

"Hehe, Jirachi." She giggled with her teeth lined up beautifully with a cute grin and embarrassedly rubbing her neck.

"No, I don't mean it as a bad thing. I just never expected Jirachi to be such a cute little Pokémon like you." I said in amazement as I rubbed her head again.

She giggled again as a slight red tint entered her cheeks. But just a second later, she gazed up at the stars and gasped. She poked my cheek and pointed up at the sky.

A rush of falling stars passed the skyline and lit up the night.

"What? What do you…" She grabbed my hand and put it against her chest. I could feel the little Jirachi's heartbeat as it warmed up my hand. She nodded at me and waited for me to do something.

"You want me to make my wish, right?"

She nodded, this was the moment.

"Jirachi?" she asked as if wanting to know what my wish was.

I took a deep breath. "Jirachi, I wish that humans and Pokémon could live together as equals. I want people to see them as fellow humans and as friends, family, comrades. Not as battle partners and tools. I want them to be like us, so maybe we can see that we are more alike than they think now. If you find a way to achieve that, I wish that you will make it reality."

Jirachi took a deep breath herself and gave me a broad smile as she laid her own little hand on top of mine which rested on her chest. A strong light emitted from her body and with a loud droning sound, her entire body shot a beam of light up into the sky. The bright, white beam split up into a thousand tinier beams and shot out onto Vindicta. All these little beams crashed down all around us, doing Arceus knows what.

It was an awe inspiring light show and the net of beams reached incredibly far distances. Some even shot towards the far away Kabakas Islands and the northern half of the continent as well.

As the light probably reached every edge of Vindicta and crashed down onto the earth all around us, even in Orion City, it retracted again. The net of light returned to its source until only the wide, high beam of light above me and Kalayda was left.

And slowly, even that one lowered itself down upon us. I shielded my eyes from the glaring shine with my free arm. The other was still on top of Kalayda's chest who at this point was a figure of pure light. But as a bit of time went on, I started to feel her material body again. But something was different, though I couldn't tell what it was right away.

The light dimmed down and the gentle white colored body reappeared on top of my lap. I felt the weight return to my body, but Kalayda oddly felt way heavier and bigger than before.

I could finally un-shield my eyes, but I was not prepared what surprise was in stock for me next.

"Hello, Shay. It's nice to finally speak to you properly." A full-fletched girl was sitting in my lap. Her skin was snow white and her hair was a slight shade of blonde but still almost white. A golden hairband in the shape of a star was sticking out around her head with blue ribbons hanging from the edges of the star shape. She had the same emerald green eyes as Kalayda and the same green color underneath them, but it couldn't be her. She looked almost human.

"Who… who are you? What happened to Kalayda."

"Hehe, I AM Kalayda, Shay. I just fulfilled your wish."

"My wish? So, you're…" I said as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Yes, thanks to your wish, all Pokémon in Vindicta are now part human. They're anthros so to speak. You made all of this possible."

I smiled in relief "Then maybe… maybe now they'll treat them right. I… I can't believe we did it."

Kalayda smiled at me with glistening, caring eyes. "We did it, Shay. Believe it." She said as she caressed my cheek. As her eyes crossed mine, I was awestruck by her beauty. "Also… do you like my new form?" she asked embarrassedly.

I gulped as I obviously couldn't deny how much of a slender, well-shaped girl she'd become. That was also when I noticed for the first time that she was completely bare-naked. Her skin was the same clear white from head to toe.

She blushed heavily "I can see you at least like the feel of it already."

"What? Oh!" I noticed that my hand was still pressed to her chest and I now held in my hand one of her newly formed, heavy E cup breasts. My heart began to race and I awkwardly tried to move my hand away. Kalayda though, kept it in place, with her hand over mine.

"You don't need to stop touching it. I'm actually glad that you like my body. I know that you're a good guy. I saw it after all." She continued pressing my hand into her mount even more.

"I… I just did what I thought was the right thing to do."

"And that's what makes you so much better. Others would have had to really overcome themselves to act like that. But with you? For you it's just who you are. I didn't tell you my name when we met, because I wanted to see what kind of person you are. And as you can see…" she snuggled up tightly against me. Her body pressed warmly to mine. "…I was pleasantly surprised." Kalayda whispered under her breath before she kissed me with her soft, plump lips.

"*smack* Shay! MMmmmnnnn! *lick*" She tasted my lips and wrapped her arms around me.

I was taken by surprise, but I eagerly took all of her kisses. I grabbed onto her hips, her new, round and fleshy hips. My god was she attractive. I dug my fingers into her skin as we exchanged slobbery kisses and moaned into each other's mouth.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined such a turn of events, but I was all the more grateful for it. Kalayda's body felt so comfy against mine and even though she had in no way any unnecessary fat on her, she was so soft and warm to the touch.

I wasn't sure whether it was the afterglow of her energy blast or if it was the rising heat within her burning for me. Either way, I kept rubbing her breast and additionally moved my other hand to her firm ass. She squeaked and for a second of surprise, left my lips for a gasp of air.

I smirked at her. "Man, I thought you were adorable earlier, but this tops it by a long shot."

She blushed and in an effort to hide her embarrassment, she pressed her lips against me eagerly. As my hand circulated her ass and my fingers dug into her breast, Kalayda saw it fit to work on my body now as well.

"Let's see if you can still tease me when I'm not the only one naked." She said with a devilish smile as she shoved my hoodie off of me. I let her work my clothes until she was able to completely bare the top of my body.

As I sat there underneath her, she ogled me and ran her index finger over my chest in wonderment. I got goosebumps as she inspected all of my naked body. I was nothing impressive but still had a firm chest and stomach. Her hands caressed my broad shoulders. She seemed to desperately want to do something but bit her lip instead of speaking up.

"Kalayda? What are you thinking about?"

"I wonder if we could feel each other's heartbeat."

"Like how?"

Without saying anything, she hugged me tightly. As her bare skin touched mine, my mind went into overdrive. Her voluptuous tits squished against my chest and her nipples rubbed mine. Blood rushed through my groin and just at her touch, I was harder than I've ever been before in my life.

She nuzzled her face in my shoulder and I smelled a sweet fragrance as her hair was right next to my face.

"Your heart is racing." She whispered with hot breath.

"You don't say." I answered with labored breath as I held her sexy, naked body against me. "I can feel your heartbeat too. You seem to be pretty excited too." I whispered back to her.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, not just from the heartbeat though." I said as I moved my lower body. My hard on that was bulging out my pants was grinding up against Kalayda's wet crotch. The spots that ground up against her were stained with the wet fluids of her dripping crevice.

She flinched as my covered rod rubbed against her pussy. She involuntarily started gyrating and grinding me with her hips while she breathed into my ear. With her still nuzzled against my shoulder, I took the opportunity and sucked on her neck. Kalayda moaned and writhed as her hips still didn't stop moving.

"NNNHAAA! Stop, you can't do that right now!" She pleaded with me, but I still kept kissing and licking the nape of her neck.

"Why is that?" I asked her between my moans that escaped my mouth.

"Because if you don't, my mind will go completely blank. I'm going crazy for you!" she moaned loudly.

"You too? I'm going crazy for you right now myself!"

"Really?" She asked with vacant eyes.

"What else do you think this is?" I said as I bucked up my hips, poking her with my erection. "NHHHAAA!" It backfired though as the friction stimulated me harder as well.

"MMMNNNN!" But Kalayda still got her fair share of pleasure from it. "Doesn't it hurt when it's still locked up in there?" She fumbled around with my zipper until my hard member sprang up against her snatch. Her eyes widened as she got off my lap and kneeled between my legs. She pulled my pants and boxers all the way down, all the while keeping her eyes on my hardened cock.

"So this is your…*gulp*" As I laid there, just as naked as she was, Kalayda crawled up to my crotch and gulped.

"Yes, this is my cock." I brought out anxiously.

"It looks like it's hurting." She said as she touched it. It was veiny and twitched from the anticipation.

"It kind of is. It wants to desperately be inside of you."

"Oh!" She blushed deeply and smiled in heat. "Okay, I'll help it." She said as she stretched out her tongue and traced the tip of it all along my length, salivating over it. I grasped the grass beneath me and gasped to bear the pleasure.

She turned her eyes upward, probing for my reaction as her tongue danced over my cock.

As the tip of her tongue reached the head of my dick, she swirled it around the top, tickling my sensitive spots.

"Phew, haaa, this is… wow!" I panted, which made Kalayda happy that she serviced me well. She loomed over my cock, staring down at it as she licked her lips in preparation.

"You said it wanted to be inside me right?"

"That's not exactly what I meant but… OOOOOOHhhhhhhHh!" I let out a long moan as Kalayda lowered her head and let my girth enter her mouth. I was overcome with a sensation of moist warmth that heated up my crotch. She tightly sealed my cock between her lips and licked against it from underneath.

She went down even further, taking my length in until I felt it hit the back of her throat. Her soft, moist mouth caressed my shaft from all sides and she gathered up her saliva to swish it around my cock and lubricate it.

She let me feel the warmth of her mouth for a little while before she sensually sucked on my cock while she slowly slid off it. Her lips and tongue rubbed it on the way and drove me insane with pleasure.

"*suck* *slurp* Dth it feel gooth?" she asked me with the head of my cock sandwiched between her lips.

"Yes! God yes! Please go on and do it faster!" I clenched my teeth.

Kalayda giggled with my cock in her mouth and continued her service. She took me in once more and bobbed her head more rapidly but interchanged with long, passionate sucks in between. Her face was flushing red as she sped up her pace.

I petted her hair as I threw my head back and looked at the sky. I was afraid if I watched her any more, I was going to bust right that second. But just as I thought I had a second to breathe, I felt a slight pain in my cock as Kalayda had clamped down in it with her lips just enough for me to pay attention. She wanted me to watch as she sucked me off. Her dazed eyes looking up at me made shivers run down my spine.

"Oh lord! Kalayda, you're too good. I'm gonna cum!"

She alternated the directions of her blowjob and rubbed my cock against each of her cheek. I could see the bulge on the outside even as my cock thrust into her.

She looked up at me, knowing that she presented me with an extremely lewd view. She hummed happily as she kept on using suction and lubrication with her tongue and lips.

"AAAAHHHHH! HERE I COME! KALAYDA! HNNNGGGGHHH!" I groaned as I violently unloaded my cum inside of her. I involuntarily held onto Kalayda's head, keeping her in place, but she didn't seem to want to move either way.

She just kept on tending to my dick as her tongue darted all over it, collecting the cum that I shot out and guiding it down her throat. Her eyes were vacant and she seemed to be really devoted to get every bit of semen.

"Wow, you actually swallowed it." I panted with labored breath.

"*gasp* Did you not want me to?" she asked as she popped off my cock with thin strands of saliva and cum hanging on the side of her lips.

"No, in fact my heart just skipped a beat when I saw you swallow my cum. There's no way I can leave it at this."

Kalayda took a deep breath as she knew what was to come and nodded. I signed her to come closer and Kalayda sat back down on my lap.

"What will you do with me?"

I didn't answer and just grabbed onto her tight ass and lifted her up. Her upper body rested against mine as her lips quivered inches away from mine.

I raised her above my crotch and prodded her with the tip of my dick. Drips of her juices dropped down onto my already well lubricated cock and made it glisten in the moonlight.

I caught her trembling lips with mine and just like our lips, collided our hips as I penetrated her. I was surprised by how little of a resistance there was and Kalayda shut her eyes tightly at the pleasure of my rod being shoved all the way inside her at once.

With my hands tightly grabbing her butt cheeks, I sheathed my cock in her to the base. We rested a short while, getting accustomed to the feeling of being connected.

"This was… haaa… quicker than I thought. *pant*" I caught my breath.

"Well…" Kalayda chuckled. "I'm an ethereal being, there's no time to be bothered with burdens like a hymen."

I smiled as I looked into her eyes. "Kalayda." I whispered as I combed her hair. "I think I love you."

She smiled warmly at me as she cupped my cheek. "I love you as well, Shay. Trust me, whatever is going to happen…" She seemed to be somewhat downtrodden towards the end of her sentence but before I could ask her what it was about, she kissed me earnestly. Her hips began moving and she humped me lustily.

Her hips ground wildly on my lap and she toyed with my cock to find the most pleasurable position for both of us. I did my best to caress her body while she jumped up and down on me, fondling her tits, teasing her nipples, flicking her clit and massaging her ass. Whatever I could have gotten my hands on.

All the while, we kept our bodies close together, feeling each other's warmth and sweat while kissing each other feverously.

I spread apart her folds with my cock over and over and in return was greeted with tightly gripping walls that rubbed my shaft.

I bucked my hips, giving her even more pleasure with unexpected thrusts.

She skewered herself on top of me and arched her back at the stimulation. "Shay! I love you! I really do! Always remember that!"

"I will, I will, Kalayda!" I fucked her as rough as I could from my position and sprinkled kisses on her white skin.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING, SHAY!"

"Me too!" I yelled as I hugged her close. My hips were out of control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" We yelled in unison. With her entire body connected to me, and our sweat sticking together, I unloaded my spunk and filled her pussy with rope after rope of cum.

She twitched and gasped on top of me, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she rode the aftermath of her first orgasm.

After her body relaxed and I was done shooting my last drops, I fell back against the moss covered rock with Kalayda resting against my chest.

We took in the calm and silence of the night as we laid there. Several wordless minutes passed as suddenly, Kalayda gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up. I was confused and got up right after her.

"Kalayda, what's wrong?"

She looked up to the stars and a tear rolled down her eye. "Listen, Shay. What we had today was very special to me. I can't remember the last time I met a human quite like you."

"Hey, you're making it sound like this is goodbye." I chuckled.

But her face was serious.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief.

"I wish I was, Shay. But do you know what happens when a Jirachi fulfills the wish of a human? It gets called back to the stars." She said with a sob in her voice but she still kept smiling.

"B… but!"

"No buts, I am glad for the time I was given here. But now, I must return home."

"W… Will I see you again?"

She was silent for a moment. Not a good sign. But then she spoke up. "When the planets align again, you probably will."

I knew it wouldn't happen for at least several years and who knows how long after that. I knew this was going to be a long time without her, but I steeled my nerves and said "I will wait for you."

She smiled "And I will watch you. Make the world a better place for Pokémon, Shay. I count on you." And with that, her figure evaporated into a cloud of stardust. It was blown away by the wind and flew towards the skies.

As I followed it with my eyes, I saw a new star form on the firmament. And it shone brighter than all the others.

With a sort of bittersweet feeling, I laid back down on the mossy rock, preparing for my journey back home tomorrow. And as I constantly watched up at the bright star, I fell asleep.

 **The next day:**

I arrived in Orion City in the morning hours. The people of Vindicta weren't even up yet. At least most of them. I came across the playground where the battle from yesterday took place and to my surprise, I saw Jen playing around on it. The little girl was sitting on the swing, right next to another girl who seemed to be about her age but… something was different. The girl had brown fur all over her and a white thick scarf of fur around her neck.

"And you can really talk now?" Jen asked. She apparently just released her Eevee and found it as an anthro.

"Yes, for the 10th time. You can hear me talking, can't you."

"Yeah, but I still can't believe it. You can even walk on two legs!"

"So can you." The Eevee said as a joke as she acted surprised.

The two girls laughed at each other, when suddenly Jen's mother called out to her from their nearby flat. "Jen, you haven't even had breakfast yet. Come back inside!"

"Coming mom! Eevee I…" Jen pulled off a Pokéball at her Eevee. But when she saw her standing in front of her, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's wrong?" The Eevee asked.

"Uhh… nothing." Jen shook her head and put the Pokéball back to her belt. "Come on, mom made breakfast for us. And the girls ran off.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It actually happened. It worked!

My spirits were high as I went back to my apartment. I unloaded my backpack until I had a certain cylinder in my hands. A kaleidoscope. As a memory to my travels, I placed it on my desk, to have a constant reminder.

I smiled as I looked at it, partly with pride, partly with sorrow. But all connected to good memories that I will never forget.

I dropped down on my couch, hoping to get some more shut-eye. But shortly after I settled down, my doorbell rang.

"Who could that be now?"

I walked to the door and out of my apartment when I met a woman in a neat blazer and a clipboard in hand. She had a strict bun in her hair and behind her, the streets were filled with a hoard of people and the new anthro Pokémon.

I stepped outside and was surrounded by hundreds of expectant eyes. "What is this about now? What are all these people and Pokémon doing in front of my house.

The woman with the clipboard approached me. "Ahem, Mr. McClyde I presume?"

"Yes? Who wants to know?"

"A representative of the local authorities of Orion City."

"Nice to meet you. So, can you give me an answer for… this." I looked towards the rows upon of Pokémon of varying sizes and ages.

"Well, Mr. McClyde. You are obviously aware of the recent… changes. These Pokémon here are all inhabitants of Orion City. Just this morning, when the changes occurred this crowd gathered in front of the mayoral offices.

"Is that so? And what does that have to do with me?"

"All these Pokémon said they were searching for you. They didn't know why, but your name was ingrained in their minds."

"Kalayda." I spoke to myself quietly. She made sure, that all of the anthro Pokémon knew who made the change happen.

"So, what does that mean for me now."

"Mr. McClyde., as the representative of the mayor of Orion City, I have to extent an offer to you incited by a petition filled out by all these participants here. You might want to take a look at it." She handed me the clipboard.

And as I read the cause of the petition, my mouth hung open.

"You're kidding right?"

"I sure am not…"

"...Mr. Mayor."

 **10 years later**

I stepped into the elevator of the highest skyscraper in Orion City. The new base for my operations that I have planned. One floor further up, the elevator stopped again and picked up my secretary Alexa, the woman who had gotten me into this position with the petition she brought to me.

The Pokémon wanted me to usher in a new era of understanding between humans and Pokémon. And I already knew, that I was going to achieve that with all I could give.

"Good morning, Mr. McClyde. I see you got a new suit. It really fits you well."

I had gotten a black suit with white shirt and golden tie to fit into my new job. I also grew a full, trimmed beard, which I thought fit me even more so than the suit. "Morning, Alexa. I'm still not used to attire like this, but I'll try not to look like a bum when I act as mayor. Hehe."

"We certainly appreciate that." She chuckled. "Anyways, there are a few issues to settle before I can leave you to your duties. We've encountered some troubles in running the country."

"Hit me." I said eagerly.

The elevator began moving and we headed to my office in the highest floor.

"Well, first of all, we established a Pokémon Division in our police department. We call it KCPD. The Kalayda City Pokémon Divison."

"Perfect, did you take my advice for who should lead it?"

"Yes, we appointed the young man Leo to commander." Alexa chuckled "As far as I heard, they already have nicknames for him."

I smiled, almost chuckling myself. "What else?"

"Well, we need to find a home for every kind of Pokémon as you are well aware. We shared the different plots of land to different royal families. Areondae Plateau and the desert area afoot of it were given to Vizier Ulysses, Kleftos Meadows was given to the local Count and Countess. The Glace Tundra was given to King Weynon and the Kabakas Islands now belong to the kingdom of the family Solail, the first royal couple to actually be of mixed species."

"Alright, so where is the issue?"

"We still have no home for the… *clears throat* weird ones."

"*sigh* Ghost, Psychic and Dark Pokémon are not the "Weird ones" Alexa."

"Yes sorry, but we still need a home for them."

"Alright." I put my hand to my chin. "Hey, how about the psychic? You know? The royal one?"

"Lord Hampton? Are you sure? His powers are pretty unstable!"

"I know he will learn to control himself, Alexa."

 **DING!**

The elevator stopped and opened the door to my office.

"Alright, thank you Alexa but that's all the time we have."

"But sir, there is way more to dis…" she was cut off as the elevator closed and went back down again.

I shoved my fingers through my hair and sighed out in relief. "Finally! Man, if I had known managing a country that is suddenly home to a new species would be that difficult I would have turned them down back then.

"*Sigh* But it's still my responsibility, isn't it Kalayda?" I sat down at the large desk that was prepared for me. As I asked, I was given an office in the highest floor, an office with a large glass dome looming over it. I sat down in my comfy office chair and looked up at the sky.

"Things were so much easier back then. But I have to say, with all that we made possible, I don't regret it. I've heard people started to even date Pokémon now. Almost exactly like us."

"There was a lot of trouble brewing too though. We had to shut down the Safari Zone in Arkani City, as well as the Elite 4 they hosted there. They're still mad at us for that. But I'm sure it'll pass."

"Heh, by the way. The people call for a change again. They want to rebrand Orion City with a new name." I looked up at the shining star above me. "And guess what? I named it after you. From tomorrow onwards, the capital of Vindicta will be named Kalayda City. It's crazy isn't it."

I sighed to myself as the star flickered. "I wish you were here. I wish you could see what you made possible. I wish I… I wish I could see you one more time." My voice rang out as an echo through my office but then, something unusual happened. The star lit up brighter than usual and started moving across the sky.

My eyes widened and I started smiling. "So it took 10 years after all. You left me waiting quite a bit there."

The star moved faster and faster and began to form a trail heading for earth. I went to the windows and saw that hill again in the distance. The hill from back then.

It took only a few moments until I could see a bright impact on the horizon.

"Welcome to the new Vindicta, Kalayda. You have no idea of the stories that happened here. And the many more, that are about to follow."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, this is it. This is how this series began. Whether or not this was an introduction for you or just additional information, I really hope it was entertaining.**

 **This was my special gift to celebrate one year of this series and I hope you enjoyed my content up until now. I really appreciate all the support for it and all the comments, favorites and follows you guys gave me.**

 **With this, I want to send you off with a big thank you and as is custom with the end of my stories, I wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.**


End file.
